


i am a mess!!

by orphan_account



Series: mediocrity & cliches & thoughts of you [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ignore everything i ever write, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is appropriate considering the date





	i am a mess!!

you’re so pretty it hurts  
and i just want to be close to you  
darling, please just kiss me  
put your hands on my waist and i’ll throw mine around your neck

you could pry my ribcage open with your fingers and tear my heart out with your teeth and i would let you

i’ll kiss your collarbone until it’s stained purple  
and i’d actually enjoy someone’s hands up the back of my bra if it’s you

confessing love in random statements & stories  
(sometimes i wonder who the other songs on your youtube are about but how can you expect me to not be curious & you always pointed out that my face was red and it was always because i was talking to you and you made me so nervous my brain just went into overdrive like fuck there’s a pretty girl!!! and she’s talking to you??? and you like her!!! and she might like you back??? i’m pretty sure you just wanted me to admit that but i refused to i was such a mess)

i don’t really dream much (maybe because i don’t sleep much) but if i did i have a feeling i would dream a lot about you  
i make up for it in daydreams anyways

love you nerd  
ciao for now


End file.
